The present invention concerns a winding apparatus for endless threads and an operating method for such a winding apparatus. The invention relates particularly to a winding apparatus utilizing a revolving disc having at least two clamping chucks rotatably supported on the periphery thereof.
From the Swiss Patent 624 910 a winding apparatus of this type is known in which a chuck for taking up a package tube and thus of a thread or yarn package can be driven indirectly i.e. via a friction roll or an accelerating ring.
Due to the increase in production rates of winding machines, or winding aggregates respectively, frictional power transmission between various rotating elements no longer meets the requirements.